Motorized vehicles are often used with different types of implements to perform a series of various operations. Although some implements are simply affixed to the vehicle to perform their function, other implements require power. Power from the vehicle is generally provided to the implement by means of a Power Take-Off (PTO) coupler. The PTO coupler is adapted for engaging a corresponding power coupler of the implement, and thereby provides power to the implement.
However, it has been observed that connection between the PTO coupler and the implement may be disengaged during operation by axial load generated between the implement and the vehicle.
There is therefore a need for a PTO coupler that alleviates the aforementioned problem.